


Made In America

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Multi, istg, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: "“Ah yes, hello Ms. Raja. This is Angelo Rosin from Prema Powerteam. If you have a few moments I would like to speak to you about a contract for the European Formula 4 Championship,” Angelo, the team manager, spoke in a forced and broken english."" With these words, Ishaani's life as she knew it came tumbling down, but in a good way.The life of an Indian American Racing driver, Ishaani Raja, and her career as a racing driver.
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Esteban Ocon (hinted), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 30
Kudos: 6





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> If You decided to read this, Thank you! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart soar! Comments on how to make my writing better is appreciated, but please don't be rude!

She grew up with two older brothers, it made sense that she’d follow them around. But taking up karting just to prove that she could kick their asses wasn’t something Ishaani anticipated at 11. Ishaani was only 16 when she got her first offers for the European Formula 4 Championship. The American Formula 4 Championship wasn’t on the cards though, the US based FIA made it clear that she wasn't welcome so of course she was adamant to show them what they were missing.

“Hello, Ishaani Raja speaking,” she said answering the phone.

“Ah yes, hello Ms. Raja. This is Angelo Rosin from Prema Powerteam. If you have a few moments I would like to speak to you about a contract for the European Formula 4 Championship,” Angelo, the team manager, spoke in a forced and broken english.

“Yes, I am available right now!” She shouted animatedly. She jumped around barely able to keep herself from passing out from excitement. Prema was a top team in Formula 4 and she almost couldn’t believe that she was getting a seat with them. 

“Great! We have already reviewed your application from the FIA and found you a suitable fit for the 2014 Formula 4 Championship. Please come to the Prema Powerteam Base in Grisignano di Zocco, Italy, on January 24th to sign your contract for the year. We would be absolutely delighted to see you there! Have a wonderful evening Ms. Raja,” Angelo said as the call cut off swiftly. She stared at her phone unblinking for a few moments. Had this even happened? She pinched herself for reassurance, yep it was actually real!

She bolted down the stairs from her room, out of the house, and down the street to her best friend’s house. Ringing the doorbell like an insane person she waited for a response. “Alright calm down! I’m coming! Jesus!” Sanjay’s baritone voice called out from the other side of the huge oak door. 

“Ishaani? What the hell?” Sanjay asked exasperatedly as she launched herself into his arms. 

“I did it...no, we did it! We got the drive!” She yelled, her voice muffled by his sweatshirt. 

“No way, you’re totally lying to me,” he said in disbelief. 

“When have I ever lied to you?” She asked, pulling away from him.

“Very true. Alright come in, we can talk,” Sanjay said as he gestured inside. 

They walked down the blue hallway into the living room. She flopped down onto her designated spot on the loveseat while Sanjay sat to her left on the recliner. His green eyes pierced hers. “Speak.” Ishaani took a deep breath and started.

“So y’know how we had that sleepover last year right?” She started as Sanjay nodded his head. “And how we were filling out my application for fun?”

“Yeah? But I don’t get how the joke…” He started.

“Well turns out four teams had an interest in me and Prema was the first to contact me,” she interrupted. Sanjay stared at her, unblinking. 

He chuckled softly, “Holy shit! So what’d Angelo Rosin say?” Sanjay asked patting his thigh in a rhythm.

“He said that they were interested in me for the 2014 season, and that I had to be in Italy for the contract signing on January 24th…” Ishaani said quietly. 

“You look nervous,” he said brushing a stray hair away from her face. 

“You don’t look any better,” she retorted, holding onto his hand.

“Yeah well, you’re leaving to Europe, oh fuck, what about your parents?’’ Sanjay asked, shuddering. 

“I-” Ishaani started, she hadn’t even thought of her parents. What would they say? They weren’t supportive of her karting career so what would be different in her Formula career? “I have to tell them. If they don’t like it... well, they can fuck off.”

“Well that was aggressive,” Sanjay said, poking her on the nose.

“More aggressive than Mad Max?” She asked hopefully.

“You wish, no one is more aggressive than Max Emilian Verstappen,” Sanjay said pumping his fist into the air.

“More like Max Emilian We’re Stoppin’ The Race Because Of This Dumbass,” she teased.

“Wow, you can be a dick.” 

“I don’t have one, so the joke's on you,” she said as Sanjay facepalmed. “Jay?”

“Yeah?” Sanjay asked as he wandered into the kitchen for drinks.  
“Will you come with me? I-I don't think I can go by myself,” she said, trailing behind him like a lost puppy. 

“Isha, I really want to but we’re 17, highschool remember?” Sanjay said, pulling out a Red Bull and a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Ishaani looked at him sadly, bottom lip quivering. “Isha….”

“Pwease, just for me,” she whispered brokenly.

“Grrrrr….. Fine!” Sanjay yelled, slamming the fridge door closed. “Only because I love you and I hate to see you upset.”

“You, Sanjay Mehrta, are an angel sent by whoever the fuck is up there,” Ishaani said pressing a soft kiss to Sanjay’s stubbled cheek.

“For me that’s Jesus,” Sanjay said solemnly, handing her the Dr. Pepper.

“Yes I know, you’re half white, and you love Jesus. I don’t need constant reminders,” she bantered, earning a playful shove from Sanjay.

“Jay, honey! Who rang the doorbell like goddamn Satan was about to get them?” A voice yelled from the garage, followed by the sound of car keys jingled merrily. 

“Mom, who else would it be? It’s the future F1 driver, Ms. Ishaani Raja!” Sanjay announced to his mother.

“F1? She got a drive!” Marian asked, her heels clicking rhythmically on the wooden floor of the living room.

“I actually got a Formula 4 seat for next year, Mrs. Mehrta,” Jay said politely, giving Marian a hug. 

“That’s amazing! Have you spoken to your parents? Are they okay with you driving in Formula 4 in America?” Marian asked as she slipped off her heels.

“About that…” Ishaani started.

“She’s racing in Europe,” Sanjay said with finality.

“Oh, well, they are not going to be happy about that are they?” She said, her hand flying to her mouth.

“Well I have to be in Italy on January 24th for contract signing and Sanjay agreed to come with me, I’ll be okay with him,” Ishaani said looking at Sanjay.

“Well when his father gets home we can talk a little about accommodations,” Marian said. Sanjay nodded and tilted his head towards the stairs. They walked up the stairs into Sanjay’s room.

The room was painted a cream white with handpainted motorsport racing symbols covering the right wall. Posters faded with age of Michael Schumacher, Niki Lauda, James Hunt, Mika Hakkinen, and other famous drivers were pinned in a line on the left wall with Sanjay’s Motorcycle Race trophies in a glass case beside the posters. 

“How’s Moto3 team search going?” Jay asked, asked as she looked at his black and venom green race suit and helmet on the foot of his bed.

“Well, I got two teams interested in me. I’ll take the best one after your signing. I’m planning to race in Moto3 in 2015, got two years,” Sanjay shrugged. 

Ishaani put on his helmet,“How do I look?” 

“As ugly as ever, love,” he replied as he laughed, pulling the helmet off her head.

“Rude! I’m being abused by my best friend!” She yelled with feigned offence as she kicked his shin lightly. 

“Well it’s the truth,” Sanjay said raising his hands in mock surrender. Ishaani retaliated with a weak punch to the gut.


	2. The Talk

As soon as Sanjay’s father got home, they spoke about getting the two of them to Italy. She explained that she was nervous to speak to her own parents. They were fully supportive of her brothers but never spared a glance to support her. It was understandable, of course, her family was an old school family who believed that women were not allowed to work and could only stay home. Nevertheless, she still grasped onto the hope that they’d understand the drive she had to achieve her dream. She was still thinking about the endless possibilities of the confrontation with her parents as Sanjay and her walked to the garage. 

“Isha get on the bike, we’re taking her for a ride,” Sanjay said, pulling the cover off of his precious motorbike. He tossed her a helmet and pulled on his jacket and helmet. He started up the bike as he backed it out of the garage. When the bike was out on the driveway Ishaani slipped into the seat behind him. 

“Don’t get me killed, Jay,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

“I’ve never almost killed you, have a little trust darlin’,” Sanjay shouted over the roaring wind as they sped down the street. They stopped by the pond, the same one where they used to feed ducks as kids.

“I want to tell my parents today... with you there. Please, I can’t face them alone,” Ishaani whispered, rubbing her arm. 

“I wasn’t planning on letting you do that by yourself, I was coming whether you liked it or not,” Sanjay smiled and patted her head. On their way to Ishaani’s house they decided to leave Sanjay’s bike at his house and walk to hers, because her parents hatred of that “damned bike.” She fished out her key from her jean pocket and unlocked the door, cringing with the ear-splitting creak of it opening. 

“Isha? Beta? Is that you?” Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes mom, who else would it be? Only me, you, dad, Arjun, and Suresh have keys to the house,” Ishaani said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t show attitude towards your mother like that!” Her father snapped, no doubt drinking beer on the couch. 

“Lazy shit,” Sanjay mutters under his breath when he sees her father. 

“You, boy, what are you doing here?” Ishaani’s father asked waving a beer bottle in his direction. 

“I’m here because Isha wants to tell you something and she wanted me here,” Sanjay said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Get out! You know nothing about her!” Her father snaps.

“Shut up! Jay stays here until I finish talking!” Ishaani says furiously, slamming her hand down on the coffee table. “And get Arjun and Suresh here too!” Sanjay nodded and went up to get her brothers.

“What the fuck is he doing here? Hasn’t he corrupted our daughter enough, with his stupid racing nonsense?” Her father whispered to her mom as if Ishaani wasn't in the same room. 

“What is wrong with you? His family supported me more than the two of you ever did! Arjun and Suresh are proud of me, why can’t you be?!” She yelled, fist hitting the nearest wall.   
“Isha…” A soft voice started and she looked up, to the disgusted face of mother, the angry face of her father, and the smiles of the brothers. 

“What?” She asked softly as she recognized the voice to be Arjun’s. 

“Jay said you have something to tell us,” Suresh completed his twin’s sentence. The ‘I will punch dad if he tries something’ that usually followed hung silently in the air.

“Well… Y’know last year when I talked to the two of you about furthering my racing career?” Ishaani started, Arjun nodded, compelling her to go on. “I got a drive for next year!”

“No way! The American Championship took you in? I thought you said that they didn’t want you?’’ Suresh said flabbergasted.

“Well… It’s not the American Championship,” she muttered, eyeing her parents nervously. They looked unnaturally calm, probably because they didn’t understand a single word coming out of her mouth. 

“You did not! With who? Van Amersfoort? Jenzer? Who?” Arjun asked enthusiastically.

“Prema Powerteam,” she let out, which was soon followed by a high pitched squeal from Suresh.

“I’m so proud of you! Have you signed the contract?” Suresh said bounding towards her and hugging her.

“Well not yet, they need me for 2014 and I have to be in Italy for the signing on January 24th,” she said, almost forgetting the reason she was so worried in the first place.

Unfortunately, the comfort she felt five seconds ago was swept away like a sandcastle next to the ocean as she heard the loud “No,” from her father. “My daughter is no racer, she is a goddamned housewife like her mother, that is all she’ll ever be.” Ishaani’s blood started to boil and her hand automatically curled into a fist, ready to swing. 

“It’s not really up for debate, she’s going and I’m going with her to Italy,’’ Sanjay said standing up tall. 

“Why? So you can go off and-” Her father started menacingly.

“I asked him to come for the contract signing and I am not having an argument about it. If you don’t like it then, fuck. Off,” she snarled cutting him off and storming up to her room with Sanjay in tow.

“Well, that went well,” Sanjay shrugged, trying to lighten up the mood.

“I wish it went better,” she sighed.

“Isha, your brothers were so happy for you, isn’t that what you wanted? To ‘beat their asses’ like you said when we were eleven?” Sanjay asked, tracing the white scar that ran from the top of her bicep to the bottom. 

“Well yeah, but I just hoped, maybe they’d be happy for me, like your parents,” she said sadly. A knock on her door split the two apart and the door creaked open slowly.

“Isha, darling, I’m proud of you, so proud, my daughter a racing driver! Your father may not like it but I will fully support you, I will come to as many races as I can... because I love you,” her mother said. Her eyes pricked with tears as she hugged her mother tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she said as she buried her face into her mother’s shoulder. Sanjay stood behind them, smiling.

“Jay? Thank you, for being her biggest supporter outside of her family,” her mother said to Sanjay, who smiled a little brighter. 

“I only did what I wanted, she deserves the world as her supporter,” Sanjay said, holding onto his arm. Ishaani backed out of her mother’s arms and hugged Sanjay tightly.

“Thank you Jay, for everything,” she said quietly. 

“All for you, Isha, only for you,” he said happily.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter, but the next one will be longer!

A few weeks passed and Christmas Break loomed over them. It was a flurry of parties, motorbike races, and ice instead of snow for Sanjay and Ishaani. Sanjay’s birthday, just a day after Christmas came by and of course they threw a racing birthday party for him. Ishaani tried her best to get a motorbike she could race, which in the short version, didn’t work out very well. She settled on watching Sanjay race his school friends. “You smell terrible,” she said when Sanjay came over to her after a few laps around the track. 

“You’re so kind, Isha,” he said as he took off his helmet, handing it to her. They walked over to the garage and she handed his helmet back to him. He shrugged off the race suit and let it hang on his hips, tying the arms around his waist. She handed him his drink bottle and he took huge gulps out of it. 

“Happy Birthday, Jay,” she said, holding out her present. It was a neatly wrapped box, big enough to be a helmet. He eagerly ripped open the box, and smiled at the present. A silver, black, and blue motorbike racing equipment sat in the box.

“I- Isha how much was this?” Sanjay asked his eyes wide and looking at her.  
“It doesn’t matter how much it was, it’s for you, my best friend who is now 18 and needs a new race suit,” she said, as he tried to push her for the cost.

“But this is top quality gear, it must have been so expensive. Why spend this much on me?” He asked as he held up the race suit to the light, watching the silver accents on the suit shimmer. 

“Because I love you? And you spoiled me with the Go-Kart, so I wanted to return the favor,” she shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“Thank you so much Isha, oh man, I’m not ready for when you leave,” he shuddered. 

“Well we still have some time don't worry, I’ll only leave in January,” she said, grasping one of Sanjay’s shaking hands in hers. “We’ll make the best of the days we have before I leave, yeah?” Sanjay nodded in agreement, dropping her hand as his buddies came into the garage When his bright laugh resonated through the garage, Ishaani knew that she needed to give him at least some time with his friends. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today’s the day, she thought as she closed her suitcase. I’m leaving America and I’m moving to Europe, by myself. 

She shuddered at the thought of leaving her brothers and Sanjay behind but this was her dream job and she’d worked so hard for it. A honk from outside startled her and she looked out the window of her room. Her dad’s red Toyota was in the driveway with Suresh in the driver’s seat. She rushed out of her room with her suitcase in tow, shoving it in the car’s trunk. “Alright, Isha, text Sanjay that we’ll be there soon please.” Suresh said as he backed the car out of the driveway. Ishaani nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She launched the message app and searched for Sanjay’s name. 

To: Jey Jey ❤️

We’re on our way get your dumb ass out of bed 

From: Jey Jey ❤️

I’m up! See? 😃  
Attachment: 1 Image

To: Jey Jey ❤️

I don’t care, get a shirt on shithead 

We’re leaving to the airport in ten, you better be ready

From: Jey Jey ❤️

Ready, waiting at front door

To: Jey Jey ❤️  
I see ya

“Hi,” Sanjay said as he got into the car. 

“Sup,” Ishaani replied. “Ready to go?”

“As ready as I ever will be, love,” Sanjay said smiling. 

“If you two lovebirds are ready, let’s get to the airport, okay?” Suresh muttered smirking. Ishaani and Sanjay blushed darkly, the red color of their cheeks rivaling that of Ferrari. 

“Now’s really not time Suresh,” Ishaani hisses at her older brother, who grins innocently as a response. 

“Sorry ma’am,” Suresh laughs as they drive to the airport.


	4. The Hotel

“Flight 2124 to Grisignano di Zocco, Italy is boarding. Please have your passports and tickets ready, thank you,” the deafening voice of the announcer says through the speakers. 

Sanjay takes a deep breath before asking, “Ready Isha? This is it, your racing career in the making!” 

“God I hope so, but yeah ready as I’ll ever be,” Ishaani breathed out, bouncing her leg. 

“I’ll be there, don’t worry, don’t be nervous,” Sanjay said, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” She said smiling slightly. 

“That’s my girl,” Sanjay smiled brightly as they boarded the plane.

“Your girl? When did I get that title?” She asked teasingly, poking him then stomach.

“You’ve held that title ever since we met, lovely,” Sanjay muttered, poking her in the stomach back. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying that the flight was long and boring was an understatement because watching movies can only keep you occupied for so long. When they landed in Italy, Ishaani was awestruck by everything. From the architecture to the weather, everything there was beautiful. “Let’s go sign that contract, love,” Sanjay said, as he draped his arm over her shoulders. They had a few days until the contract signing, so they decided to explore the city a bit. They walked hand in hand (friends do that right?) around the Castello Grimani Sorlini and Villa Chiericati, taking pictures along the way. Ishaani laid awake the night before the contract signing, thoughts (and fears) running through her mind. The only thing grounding her to the bright future was Sanjay, whose soft snores echoed in the hotel room. She felt a hand on her wrist, looking up she was met with the green eyes of her best friend. He sent her a bright smile from his bed which reassured her a little bit. “Hey, go to bed, it's late, darling,” Sanjay whispered, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous I guess,” she whispered back. “Honestly all this pressure of being one of the only female drivers, makes it so damn hard.”

“Since I’m not a girl and can’t vouch for girls, I can’t say that it’s gonna get better, but as your best friend I can say that you’ll kick all of the boys’ asses,” he said. “Now, go to bed, big day for you, and I’m so damn proud of you.” Ishaani drifted off to sleep with a dopey smile on her face, whispering a soft “I love you, Jay” into the abyss of the night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah the cursed object called Sanjay, a prize of Satanic conviction when it came to mornings. He was always up at 5 in the morning singing at the top of his lungs in a voice that sounded like a cat was being dragged through a trash compactor. But please, don’t tell him that. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him, but it would definitely kill Ishaani. She groaned as the sunlight hit her face, she turned away from the window burrowing her face in the pillow. “Wake up Sleeping Beauty, I have a peace offering of coffee and maybe a bagel, but I’ll only give it to you if you get up,” Ishaani immediately shot up with the mention of coffee. 

“Ugh, gimme,” she muttered, making grabby hands for the coffee (and the bagel of course.)

“No! First go brush your teeth and then you’ll get the coffee,” Sanjay said holding the coffee and bagel out of arm's reach from her. She whined, flipping him off while shuffling to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away her sleepiness. She brushed her teeth and her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. She slipped out of the bathroom, humming along to a song Sanjay was currently murdering. 

“Time to go sign that contract!” Sanjay says cutting off the singing for a moment. 

“I’m sorta excited?” Ishaani sighed, smiling slightly as Sanjay handed her the bagel and coffee. 

“Aren't you pumped? This is the best thing for your career, love. You want the world to know you right?” Sanjay asked.

“Yeah, is just…” she started.

“It’s just what?” Sanjay asked, pressing for more.

“It’s not the racing or career part, I just don’t want to leave you, or Suresh, or Arjun,” she sighed. “I’m just scared of losing you because of this.”

“You won’t! I won’t just drop contact with you! I will fucking annoy you forever, that’s what I’m here for!” Sanjay said fiercely.

“I know you will, but what about me? I could forget about you! I don’t want to but I might forget you because of my ‘fancy’ friends!” She yelled back.

“Look at me,” Sanjay whispered as Ishaani looked up. “You won’t forget us, I’ll always be there for you.” Ishaani gave Sanjay a smile, hugging him tightly.


	5. The Contract

Ishaani walked through the big glass doors of the Prema Headquarters. She was stunned by the bright white walls with red highlights on it. She walked around before going to the receptionist. “Hi, um, I’m Ishaani Raja and I was told that I had to sign a contract for the 2014 Formula 4 season,” she smiled brightly. 

“Oh yes, Mr. Rosin’s room is room 490. Fourth floor and the fifth door to your left,” the receptionist smiled warmly. 

“Thank you,” Ishaani smiled back, heading in the direction of the elevator. As she walked over, she looked back at Sanjay who was sitting on a sofa in the waiting area. He smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. She turned around, letting out a small gasp as a figure slammed into her.

“Oh shit! I am so sorry!” The voice said, grabbing her arm as she stumbled. Ishaani looked up and came face to face with a handsome boy? Surely he couldn’t be older than 16, a year younger than she was. 

“Uh, it’s fine, I’m okay,” she muttered, as the boy smiled.

“Seeing as literally I ran into you, might as well introduce myself, I’m Lance, Lance Stroll,” the boy smiled, holding out his hand. 

“Ishaani Raja,” she said back, shaking his hand. 

“You here for a team spot? Or, I don’t know, PR?” Lance asked happily as they got on the elevator.

“Team spot, driver, whatever you want to call it,” she mumbled.

“No way! Me too!” Lance smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“So I’m guessing that you are one of my teammates?” She asked.

“Yep, you know it’s so exciting! Getting to race in Europe, especially when you’re not from Europe,” Lance said as the elevator moved up. “Well, leaving your family for your dream isn’t easy, but it is exciting.”

“You’re from America?” She asked him as they got off the elevator.

“Montreal, Canada actually, and you?” Lance responded.

“Dallas, Texas, ‘bout as American as you can get,” she grinned, as Lance looked at her oddly. 

“American? Not to be mean or to assume anything, but why didn’t you choose the American championship?” he asked. 

“They said that I ain’t physically capable but y’all said I was good enough,” Ishaani said exaggerating her Texan accent, smiling as Lance let out a laugh. 

“Okay,” Lance said holding up his hands. “Oh, I think this is his office.” She looked at the door, the large gold number ‘409’ glistened in the sunlight coming from the window. She opened the door, holding it open for Lance. He smiled as they walked in together. 

“You better be fucking glad your daddy has the money, Stroll, without it you wouldn’t be here,” someone snarled shoving Ishaani aside, storming up to Lance.

“Oh god not again, it’s not my fault that you weren’t good enough for them, Takashi, they had to replace you with a better driver,” Lance fired back.

“Oh, yeah, that girl from America, because she is so high and mighty,” Takashi spat, glaring at her. She gave Takashi a look, clearly a glare but Takashi didn’t seem to back down. 

“BOYS THAT IS ENOUGH!” Angelo yelled, the pair of drivers quieted. “What has gotten into the two of you? As soon as a woman walks into the room, ready to race for us, the two of you act like idiots.”

“I-,” Takashi started.

“You best be glad I am not dropping you from Prema, Takashi,” Angelo said. Takashi glared but said nothing, sulking in to a corner of the room. “I’m sorry about them, Ms. Raja.”

“It’s alright, sir,” Ishaani said politely, glancing at the two boys in separate corners of the room. “I understand that I have two other teammates, correct?”

“Yes! Your teammates will be Mr. Stroll here,” Angelo said waving in Lance’s direction. “And Mr. Maïsano, who is currently not here.”

“That’s… wonderful,” she muttered.

“Here is your contract, I presume you would like to know how much you will earn? Of course without these boys here,” Angelo smiled. “Boys!” Their heads snapped towards him, “please leave the room, I have a contract to discuss with Ms. Raja.” Lance smiled at Ishaani, nodding politely at Angelo. Takashi scoffed as he left, rolling his eyes as he passed her. 

“We are not finished here, Raja,” he growled not looking back at her as the door slammed shut.

“Don’t mind him, he doesn’t see the bright future I see for you. With the plan I have, I would be paying you around $7,000 per race,” Angelo began, he stopped for a moment allowing Ishaani to speak.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to know the calendar for the races,” she said fiddling with her fingers. 

“Well, since you have joined the Italian branch of F4, all of the races will be based in Italy,” Angelo said, handing her a paper calendar. She scanned over it.

“The races only start in June?” She asked.

“Yes, unlike Formula 1, I’m sure you are familiar with, this gives time for the new drivers to learn the car,” Angelo said.

“I can sign the contract now?” She asked setting down the race calender.

“If you are ready, you are more than welcome to. Once you have done that, you and the other drivers will be introduced to the team personnel. Those include your personal trainer and PR, who are very important when it comes to being a racing driver,” Angelo said handing her the contract and a pen. She read the contract, her hand hovering over the dotted line, waiting for her signature. She signed the contract, handing it back to Angelo.

“Thank you, sir, may I leave?” She asked, pushing her chair back.

“Yes, go ahead, and please tell the boys to come in,” Angelo said and she nodded. She opened the door, Lance letting out a squeak as he pitched forward. 

“I heard Big Boss wants us, we go in?” Lance said his voice three octaves higher than before.

“Yeah…” She breathed out, as Lance and Takashi scrambled in, shutting the door behind them.


	6. The Teammates

Ishaani walked back to the waiting area where Sanjay was. He was staring at his phone, grinning. She snuck behind him, and sneakily lifted her arms above Sanjay’s shoulders. “What are you smilin’ at?” Ishaani said, hooking her arms over his shoulders. 

Sanjay tilted his head back, smiling up at her, “Nothing important, what happened in the meeting with Angelo?” 

“Nothing interesting, met a prick, met a nice guy, signed the contract, and I have to come back for testing in April,” Ishaani shrugged, sitting down in the space Sanjay provided.

“Who's the prick and who’s the nice guy?” Sanjay asked.

“The prick is Takashi Kasai and the nice guy is Lance Stroll?” Ishaani said, getting up when she spotted Lance in the hallway. “There’s Lance and Takashi might come out later.”

“Ishaani!” Lance yelled out, waving his hands at her from the end of the hallway. Lance’s outburst got some disapproving looks from the reception lady and some of the people in the waiting room. He stopped in front of her, acting like he was out of breath before giving her a crooked smile. 

“Uh- hi again? Lance?” She tilted her head slightly, giving her the look of a puppy. 

“Yeah, um, Maïsano’s here, if you wanna meet him,” Lance said, gesturing behind him with his thumb as if Brandon was there. 

“He’s back in the room or?” She asked, waiting for Lance’s reply. Lance kept glancing at Sanjay, who was standing tall, like he did when standing in front of Ishaani’s father. 

“Well, no, I-” Lance started, a loud laugh cutting him off briefly. Lance looked as uninterested as possible and said, “There he is…” 

“Lance! Guess what I just found out! A girl’s going to be racing with us! That’s amazing, but kinda said Takashi’s leaving though. Good wingman for the two of us,” Brandon said, walking up to the three of them. 

“Yes Brandon, this is the girl,” Lance said, gesturing to Ishaani.

“Oh! Hello!” Brandon smiled brightly, holding his hand out for Ishaani. “I’m Brandon Maïsano.”

“Ishaani Raja,” Ishaani responded before shaking Brandon’s hand. “Oh yeah, Lance and Brandon, this is my best friend, Sanjay.” Brandon grinned, clasping Sanjay’s hand in his and shaking vigorously. Lance was a bit more formal, giving Sanjay a small smile before shaking his hand. 

“I’ll see you guys later, yeah? I got a flight in a few hours, I wanna get there early ‘cause security sucks,” Lance smiled, waving as he walked away. 

“Same, it was wonderful to meet you, Ishaani and you too, Sanjay,” Brandon smiled, he too walking away from the two of them. 

“We have a day left, we don’t leave today, is there something you want to see here?” Sanjay asked Ishaani as they walked out of the Prema headquarters.

“Not really, but a night in would be nice,” she responded as he nodded in agreement.

“Perfect for me,” Sanjay smiled. They walked back into the car that they had rented. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove back to the hotel room, singing to songs that blasted out of the speakers in the car. Sanjay parked the car, terribly, Ishaani might add. 

“You parked crooked,” Ishaani deadpanned, crossing his arms over her chest as they got out of the car. 

“Doesn’t matter, love, no one is in the parking lot anyway,” Sanjay shrugged. Ishaani spread her arms pointing out all of the cars in front of them. 

“There are like 8 cars in the parking lot, dipshit,” Ishaani said whacking Sanjay on the head lightly. 

“Ow, okay! Okay! I see the cars!” Sanjay yelled as Ishaani continued her assault. 

“Fix it, love,” Ishaani grinned, using the nickname he’d given her. 

“Fine, but I get to pick the movie in the hotel room,” Sanjay groaned. 

“Of course, now park the car properly,” Ishaani smiled, getting back into the car. Sanjay sighed, getting back in the car reversing it and parking it straight, just as Ishaani asked. 

“I hate you,” Sanjay said as he locked the car and put the keys in his pocket. 

“No you don’t, you really don’t,” Ishaani laughed, pressing a kiss on Sanjay’s cheek and pressing the button to the elevator. Sanjay climbed into the elevator, his cheeks flushed red, and a dopey smile on his lips.


	7. The Nightmare

“I wanna watch Rush,” Sanjay whined like a child as they entered their hotel room. 

“Calm down, we will watch it Sanjay,” Ishanni groaned, rolling her eyes at Sanjay’s childish antics. 

“I want popcorn, and soda,” he muttered, taking a pair of shorts from his suitcase and slamming the hotel bathroom door closed. 

“Get it yourself!” Ishaani yelled back at the older boy. 

“No! You get it!” Sanjay yelled back.

“You’re such a child, why do I put up with you?” Ishaani yelled, throwing a pillow at Sanjay who was walking out of the bathroom.

“Because you love me?” Sanjay asked, ducking away from another pillow that was lauched at his face. 

“Get on the bed, I’ll get the movie running for us,” Ishaani said, getting up off the bed. She went up to the TV, tapping the on button, and pulling up Rush from the movie catalogue. She moved onto the bed that Sanjay laid on, his back resting against the bed frame. She slipped under the arm and rested against Sanjay’s side. She pressed play on the remote control and heard the movie start. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frantically throwing clothes into her suitcase, Ishaani got ready to leave to the airport the next morning. She zipped up the suitcase quickly and pulled a sweatshirt over her head. Sanjay’s voice yelling at her to hurry from the outside startled her as she tied her shoes. “Shut up, Jay, I’m coming!” She yelled back as he knocked on the door for the 50th time that morning. She pulled on her backpack, grabbed her suitcase, and dragged it out the door. 

“Finally,” Sanjay muttered, locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Not my fault you left like three sweatshirts, four pants, and two shirts in the room,” she argued, putting her hands on her hips. Sanjay shrugged, grabbing his suitcase and walked towards the elevator. She blinked at his retreating figure. What is happening? He was fine the night before, is he angry at me? Why is he angry at me? She followed after him, stopping in front of the elevator next to Sanjay. He glanced at her quickly, his green eyes holding a familiar anger. An anger that she had seen before when they spoke to her parents, but that anger was never directed at her. He was silent on their way down to the lobby of the hotel, he didn’t spare Ishaani a glance as he checked them out.

“Get it the car, I’ll come in a second,” he said, not meeting her eyes. He handed her the car keys and turned away from her, smiling at the receptionist. Ishaani sighed, trudging towards the car. She swung the door open, slid into the passenger, and slammed the door shut. Ishaani brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She felt like shit, honestly, it had barely been 8 hours of the day and suddenly her best friend hated her. She heard the car door open, but she made no move to look at Sanjay.

“Ishaa…” Sanjay started as they drove down the highway.

“No,” Ishaani muttered. “I don’t want to listen to your bullshit right now, Sanjay.”

“But, I-” Sanjay argued back to her.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ishaani yelled. “You’re suddenly angry at me, I don’t know what I’ve done to make you angry. I was hoping you’d be proud of me, but I guess you only care about something when it benefits you.”

“What the fuck do you mean?! Everything I have ever wanted was for you to be happy, does that equal me caring when it benefits me? Tell me!” Sanjay yelled back, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, his knuckles going white. She looked in front of her, towards the empty highway. Everything was silent, until a car appeared in front of them, coming towards them making no move to stop. 

“Sanjay! Watch out!” Ishaani yelled right before the car slammed into them.


	8. The Confession

Ishaani shot up, sitting on the bed, panting heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead. She took large gulps of air to try and slow her heartbeat. Sanjay lay peacefully beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked around, she saw nothing but the hotel room they were in. Just a nightmare I guess, she thought, letting out a soft sigh. She flopped back onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Words that she and Sanjay had yelled at each other in the dream floated around her head, banging around in her skull. The slight dip in the bed startled her, she turned her head, staring at the window where Sanjay was standing. She slipped off the bed, throwing on one of the sweatshirts on the floor, and stood beside Sanjay. “Hey,” he whispered, his eyes not leaving the landscape in front of them.

“What’s wrong?” Ishaani asked quietly, tangling her fingers with his.

“Nightmare, I guess,” he sighed. “It’s dumb really, you can go back to bed if you want.”

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, I had one too,” she said, giving Sanjay’s hand a squeeze.

“What was it about?” Sanjay whispered.

“It’s ‘bout you,” Ishaani trailed off.

“It was bad wasn’t it, I did something didn’t I?” Sanjay rambled, running his hands through his soft curls. 

“No! No,” Ishaani yelled, quiteting her voice when she saw Sanjay flinch. “It was just us fighting, about me, my career, what you wanted…”

“I-um I just want you to know, I will never want anything more than for you to be happy. If it means that you will have to leave me, leave Texas, leave America, then so be it,” Sanjay smiled.

“Oh bitch, don’t get sentimental on me now,” Ishaani laughed. “We still have the alcohol in the fridge!”

“You are not allowed to drink yet and neither am I,” Sanjay deadpanned, walking back to the bed and laying back down.

“Details, details,” Ishaani muttered, flopping her body across Sanjay’s stomach. Sanjay let out a little wheeze and pushed Ishaani off of him. Ishaani giggled and decided to lie beside him, pushing his arm to rest on his shoulder. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The best thing for Ishaani wasn’t the races, or the fans, or the thrill. It was the chance to finally be a part of something bigger, to inspire, to surprise, to dare, to dream. But being in Formula 4 could rip out her heart and stomp on it, especially when she realized that Sanjay couldn’t be there to watch her. Maybe the last time she saw his stupid face was four months ago when she left for Italy. She had to move, racing in Italy forced her to move there for the time being. Lance, lovely Lance, had offered one of the many apartments that he owned and had never used. And so here she was standing in the apartment, wishing the bleach white walls and soft carpets wouldn’t make her feel so alone. She still remembers with fondness when she and Sanjay drew and painted on the walls of his bedroom when they were 13. She still remembers Marian’s excitement when she saw them with paint all over their faces and clothes and the walls painted precisely with racing symbols. Yeah, maybe she was being a bit dramatic…okay a lot, but she couldn't help it. Her phone ringing pulled her out of her brooding thoughts, her ringtone echoing throughout the apartment. She sighed, looking at the name that flashed upon the screen. Just my luck, she thought, it’s Lance. 

“Hello?” She stated simply. 

“Hey, where are you?” Lance asked, a crunching sound coming from the other side of the line. 

“Apartment, why?” Ishaani responded.

“We have Free Practice tomorrow and Big Boss wants us at headquarters. Um, bring a swimsuit and some casual clothes, we’re going out later,” Lance said, the crunching sound continuing. 

“Ok sure, where exactly are we going?” Ishaani asked, digging through her closet for some casual clothes and her bikini.

“There’s a pool bar thing nearby that Este found, the Formula 3 guys were asking if we wanted to go, so naturally I said yes,” Lance said happily.

“Oh yeah, Este probably bribed you with something knowing him,” Ishaani deadpanned, laughing happily when Lance scoffed.

“He would never.”

“Sure Lancelot,” Ishaani said. “Anything you say.”

“Don’t call me that,” Lance said, but there was no venom behind his words. 

“Yeah whatever, I’ll be there in ten,” Ishaani said, shoving on a pair of sneakers.

“Sure, see you there, Ishaa,” Lance said before ending the call. Ishaani took her car keys and her backpack. She started her car and backed out of her parking spot in the apartment complex’s garage. She exited the garage and began her drive to Adria. It was about a half an hour drive to the race track, Adria International Raceway, so it was time for her daily phone call with Sanjay. She heard the monotonous ring of the phone and the click of the phone being picked up. 

“Hey, love,” Sanjay said sounding breathless. “You need something?” 

“No, I don’t need anything, I just wanted to talk to you, missed you,” Ishaani said, pouting to give the effect even though he would not see it. 

“Did you just finish a free practice session? You seem really out of breath,” Ishaani asked, muttering under her breath as Sanjay took another huge gulp of air. 

“Uh, yeah, I was also roughhousing with Nicolò and Àlex,” Sanjay said, laughing out loud.

“Màrquez or Rins?” She asked, smiling when another round of giggles erupted from his side of the phone. Ishaani could faintly hear an unmistakable Spanish accent that belonged to Sanjay’s Moto3 BFF, Àlex Màrquez. She could hear him teasing Sanjay about “talking to his girlfriend.”

“Babe,” Ishaani said to Sanjay. “Put me on speaker phone.”

“‘Course,” Sanjay complied.

“Hi, Àlex,” Ishaani started and she heard Àlex swallow hard.

“H-hola Ishaa,” Àlex stuttered. 

“She heard you baby-champ,” Sanjay laughed as Àlex ground out Spanish curses. 

“Ah, save it,” Àlex said but Ishaani could hear the teasing tone of his words. 

“Àlex I’m not his girlfriend, although I wish to be, we can’t,” Ishaani said slowly, as if talking to a child. She was gauging Sanjay’s reaction, too. They had never talked about dating, they both knew that they liked each other, but they couldn’t do it with both of their hectic careers. 

“Y-you want to be MY girlfriend?!” Sanjay yelled bewildered. 

“No siguis idiota la propera vegada que la vegis. Només cal que la besin i que s’acabi. Has estat enamorado d’ella des de sempre, (Don't be an idiot the next time you see her. Just kiss her and get it over with. You've been in love with her for like, forever,)” Àlex said quietly in Catalan. 

“Don’t worry, Lex, I was planning on doing that,” Sanjay said.

“You understand him? What language is he speaking?” Ishaani asked excitedly.

“Yeah of course he can understand me, he’s my Moto3 BF,” Àlex said. “If you have to know, I was speaking Catalan.”

“That’s so cool! It sounds a lot like Spanish!” Ishaani said, rapidly explaining how she and Sanjay both spoke Spanish. 

“That’s why Jay picked up on Catalan so fast!” Àlex said.

“Okay, love, stop stealing my best friend,” Sanjay said with fake malice. Àlex laughed loudly and Ishaani smiled, she saw the track up ahead. 

“Hey, Jay, I’m at the track, I’ll call you back later,” Ishaani said. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Sanjay said before ending the call. Ishaani parked her car, got out, and locked it. She shoved the keys in her pocket and slung her backpack on her shoulder. She put her Paddock Pass around her neck and walked towards the entrance. She fiddled with it, but looked up when she heard someone yell her name.

“Ishaa! Ishaaaaa! Ishaaaaa!” Lance and Esteban yelled in tandem. 

“Yes, I’m coming, shut up!” She yelled back just as loud. The security guard looked startled by their outburst and winced. Ishaani gave him a somewhat apologetic look, scanned her pass, and walked through. Lance ran up to her and engulfed her in a strong hug, her feet floating off the ground. Esteban looked a lot more weary, giving her a very short side hug. They walked together to where Esteban’s teammate and Brandon were talking excitedly in French. 

“Sup, I’m Nicholas Latifi!” The raven haired boy that was Esteban’s teammate chirped. His accent was American, more so than Lance’s, which had a French hint behind it.

“Nice to meet you Nicholas, name’s Ishaa,” She said extending her hand to him. He took her hand and shook it, smiling brightly. She seemed to have that effect on everyone that met her. 

“You’re American?” Nicholas said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, Texas born and raised,” She replied. 

“No way! That’s so cool! I heard that the track in Austin was amazing!” Nicholas rambled. Ishaani looked at Esteban quizzically, boy did his teammate talk a lot. Not that it was a bad thing.

“I’ve only been to the track once to be honest, it wasn’t even for an F1 race,” Ishaani said truthfully. “My best friend was testing for Moto3 there and I just went with him.” Nicolas blinked, he had the Oh, her best friend is a dude! Face.

“Guys she knows a Moto rider! That’s exciting, she’s much cooler than you described her Lance,” Nicholas laughed, well, more like bellowed. And it was at this moment that Ishaani believed that this group would be the best group of teammates and co-workers that she’d ever have the pleasure to work with.


	9. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, with more banter!
> 
> A race part is coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You decided to read this, Thank you!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart soar! Comments on how to make my writing better are appreciated, but please don't be rude!

Getting in the car for the first time was probably the most exciting thing she’d ever done. She slipped on her balaclava and her helmet and jumped into the car. Her race engineer, Jamie, handed her the steering wheel and she pushed it into the slot. “Radio check, Ishaa, radio check,” Jamie said. 

“Uh, yep, hear you loud and clear,” she said. Jamie gave her a thumbs-up as she was pushed into the pitlane for free practice. 

“Remember, work all four tyres and keep the temperatures up,” Jamie said, her voice crackling through the radio.

“Got it,” Ishaani said. “Keep me updated on the temperatures and pace.” 

“Of course, um, Lance and Brandon are also driving right now, no one else,” Jamie said. 

“Are they starting with me?” Ishaani asked, curving into the pit lane exit.

“They are right behind you, Lance in front of Brandon,” Jamie relayed the information she got from the other lead engineers. 

“Thank you, babe,” Ishaani said, pretending to give Jamie a kiss over the radio.

“Focus on the free practice and kiss me later,” Jamie sighed.

“Aw, okay, but if I top the session then you have to take me out to dinner tomorrow,” Ishaani said, changing gears quickly at the straight. 

“Fine, but you HAVE to top the session,” Jamie said. “No, ‘But I was only a hundredth of a second off from whoever,’ bullshit.”

“I would never use that excuse,” Ishaani said, feigning offense.

“Okay honey, keep your head down and push the car,” Jamie said. “Don’t push it to breaking point though, honey.”

“Understood,” Ishaani said, turning off the radio and continuing to drive. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free Practice had ended with no issues and she had topped all three sessions at the track. Ishaani grinned and yelled at Jamie,”You owe me dinner after qualifying tomorrow!” A muffled, “FUCK!” had been yelled from behind her car that had been propped up. Ishaani giggled and placed her helmet on the stand next to Angela, her PT. “I’m leaving my suit here, I’m going out with Lance, Brandon, and the Formula 3 guys,” Ishaani said hiding behind the car and changed quickly. 

“Yeah, stay safe, don’t let anyone touch you other than Lance, Brandon, or the F3 guys,” Angela said, taking the race suit, and nomex from her. 

“I’ll call you or James if anything happens, or if the boys leave me alone and I feel uncomfortable,” Ishaani said, parroting what Angela and James had drilled into her thick head over the few months they had begun to work together. 

“Thank you, now go have fun,” Angela said shoving her towards where Lance was sitting on the bench, scrolling through his phone aimlessly.  
“Ready to go, Lance?” Ishaani asked as Lance’s eyes snapped up. 

“Uh, yeah, let’s go,” Lance said, shoving his phone into his pocket. The two of them walked side-by-side towards the car Esteban had rented for the night. Lance shoved his way past Nicholas and Brandon and sat in the front seat. Ishaani sat in the back in between Brandon and Nicholas. 

“So the, uh, Pool Bar is half an hour away from here, are you okay with sitting in between us?” Nicholas asked.

“Always a gentleman,” Esteban unhelpfully supplied.

“Shut up, I just don’t want her to be uncomfortable, she hasn’t known us that long!” Nicholas said pointedly.

“No, I’m okay,” Ishaani said. “No, really I am.” Nicholas looked like he didn’t believe her, but he decided to drop the subject. 

The car bumped along the road and Lance and Ishaani yelled along to the shitty pop music blasting from the radio. Esteban glared at Lance, gripping the steering wheel tighter than needed. Ishaani gave Esteban a knowing smirk. Lance and Esteban definitely liked each other, they were sickening. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After screeching to “Hit Me Baby One More Time,” they arrived at the bar. The young drivers piled out of the car and Nicholas held the door open with a grin, slamming it into Brandon’s face before he entered. “We’ll meet up near the bar area and then head to the pool,” Lance said. Ishaani nodded at the boys and made her way to the changing room. She pulled out the royal blue bikini that she had bought a few weeks earlier. 

‘Time to show off those abs, honey,’ Ishaani whispered to herself as she walked out of the changing room and to where Lance stood, his hands waving wildly as he spoke to Esteban. 

“Wow, you look very pretty,” Lance whistled.

“I second that, royal blue must be your color,” Esteban grinned, ruffling her hair. She huffed, meticulously readjusting the curls and wayward strands. 

“If you two are done flirting with her, we can go have fun at the pool,” Brandon muttered, as Nicholas looked absolutely scandalized batting at Brandon's arm.

“You can’t say shit like that! People would get the wrong idea!” Nicholas said.

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself,” Ishaani said, giving Nicholas a glare.

“That’s- That’s not what I meant, I know you can handle yourself, it’s just that, that one,” Nicholas said, pointing at Lance. “Has a horrible habit of getting. Himself. Kicked. Out. Of. Bars. For. Starting. Fights.” Each word that came out of Nicholas’ mouth was punctuated with a poke to Lance’s chest. 

“It was one time!” Lance defended, but a pointed look from Esteban made him speak up again. “Okay, it was a few times!”

“My point exactly,” Nicholas hissed. Ishaani took this as her opportunity to sneak away and get a drink or two, or three. 

“One Aviation, please,” Ishaani muttered to the bar-tender. 

“Going for liquor already? What happened to you?” Someone asked her as she downed her drink.

“None of your business, I can drink what I want, when I want, I don’t need a reason to drink,” Ishaani said, not looking at the person to her left. 

“Daniel, leave her alone, that’s like her third shot of tequila,” someone said to the man next to her. 

‘Verstappen, shit,’ Ishaani thought. She slammed the shot glass down and stared at the two F1 drivers next to her. 

“Hi! I’m Daniel!” Daniel Ricciardo said, his dazzling smile bright, his right hand extended.   
  
“I know, I’m part of Red Bull’s Junior Academy,” Ishaani said, shaking Dan’s hand. 

“You, you're the new Junior!” Max said from behind Daniel.

“Yes, but, uh, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to my friends,” Ishaani said, waving goodbye to the Red Bull drivers and walking back to her group.

“I see you’ve met the Formula 1 drivers that like to hang out here when they’re meeting the Junior Drivers,” Nicholas said as they made their way to the pool. Ishaani let out a gasp as Esteban tackled Lance into the pool.

“Esteban! Don’t kill my teammate! I need him in one piece!” Ishaani yelled at him. Esteban grinned innocently and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the water. Nicholas shrugged and jumped in, splashing Brandon in the face with a burst of water when he popped back up. Ishaani gasped and spluttered when she broke the surface of the pool.

“She's alive!” Brandon yelled, pushing himself up to sit on the ledge of the pool. 

“No thanks to Esteban here,” Ishaani said, pushing herself up and sitting next to Brandon. She opted to watch over Lance and Esteban who looked like they were trying to drown each other in the deep end of the pool. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing that Ishaani saw was Lance and Esteban passed out in the backseats. Brandon sat uncomfortably in the far right seat, leaning against the door, drunkenly mumbling about a lemur he allegedly saw on a ladies’ shoulder at the bar. Nicholas was decided as the designated driver for the night, as he disliked drinking. Ishaani picked up her phone and fired off some texts to Sanjay.

**To: Jey Jey ❤️**

**HeyYYYYEg**

**Whahts upps**

**Yohr pwrtety**

**From: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Your drunk, darling**

**Go home, get some rest, have whoever is sober to leave some aspirins and water on your nightstand. **

**To: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Oh, Thstys Nicholads**

**From: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Are you home?**

**To: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Yesser**

**From: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Bed now**

**To: Jey Jey ❤️**

**Fine, Lovu**

**From: Jey Jey ❤️**

**I love you, too, darling**

Ishaani stumbled into the apartment, Nicholas supporting her weight. He unceremoniously dropped her across the bed, plugged her phone in, and put out water and some pain killers for the headache she would have in the morning. “Aw, you’re leaving?” Ishaani slurred. “But Jay!”

“I’m not whoever this Jay is, please let go of me,” Nicholas begged, not in a condescending way more like he was concerned for her sanity. That was the last thing Ishaani heard before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You decided to read this, Thank you!
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart soar! Comments on how to make my writing better are appreciated, but please don't be rude!

**Author's Note:**

> If You decided to read this, Thank you! 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heart soar! Comments on how to make my writing better is appreciated, but please don't be rude!


End file.
